


A Drift in Time

by doggie015



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Frozen (2013), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggie015/pseuds/doggie015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The PPDC knows that humanity's days are numbered unless they can make an utterly insane project work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It was never enough

The Mark 1 Jaegers were an impressive accomplishment but they were never going to be enough. By the time the Mark 3 series was in production it was increasingly obvious that Kaijus were only going to become even more powerful as time goes on and eventually no conventional Jaeger would be able to keep up.

In 2017 the Pan Pacific Defence Corps took the best and brightest minds and set them to work on a new series of Jaeger that would be built in secret and tested well away from the front lines on the shores of the pacific. Development temporarily ground to a halt in 2020 as the Jaeger program funding was cut dramatically to allow for construction of the Wall of Life. However with some clever financial management the program was able to resume.

By 2023 the program was finished. The new Jaeger was built and the designers were confident that it would be able to provide rapid and effective response to any Kaiju threat at any time. The Jaeger itself was called Baymax, it had a wide array of weaponry and abilities. Building on the Mark 5 Striker Eureka the Baymax team was able to dramatically improve the speed of the Jaeger as well as its response capability by making systems which allow it to take flight without external assistance. Baymax was also equipped with dual rocket-propelled fists that were capable of acting both as plasma-casters and reusable blunt-force missiles. In addition, the forearms were equipped with railguns for engaging Kaiju from a distance.

All of this was kept a secret until it was needed in order to prevent the Kaiju from learning about it and developing a counter to it.

However, Every Jaeger is only as good as the pilots. The PPDC had been searching the entire planet for a suitable team with a strong enough connection to be able to use the various weapons that Baymax is equipped with to the best possible ability. Eventually they were able to find such a pair. Two sisters from Norway who share a remarkably strong connection after being forced apart for almost 13 years before the war started.

12 years before the breach opened a family feud started in a small town which eventually saw two sisters, one just five years old, the other eight forced apart as a family tore itself apart. It was only when the war started that they were able to muster the courage to escape from their family, meet up and leave Norway. However before they could leave they were intercepted by local authorities who then forwarded them to the PPDC where they were trained as Jaeger pilots to be on standby should another team not be ready to go into action for any reason.

The director of the Baymax project had noticed how they worked together in the simulator and how close they remained out of it. A decision was made to transfer them to the project which quickly paid off as they notched up more simulator kills than any other jaeger team to date. All of this was kept top secret which proved to be useful as PPDC researcher Newton Geiszler discovered that the Kaiju operate with a hive-mind. As far as the Kaiju were concerned, Striker Eureka was the most advanced Jaeger they would face.

On January 8, 2025 that all changed when two Category IV Kaiju emerged from the breach.


	2. Suit up

“Anna, wake up!” Elsa insisted. Anna groaned

“What is it?”

“We’re up. Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon and Striker Eureka need backup against two cat 4’s.”

“Wait… what?”

“It’s a surprise to me as well, but we need to suit up now.” Elsa dragged Anna out of bed and into the Drivesuit room. Both sisters were very familiar with the process but this time it was different. This time they weren’t going into the simulator, but into a live situation where a real Kaiju will be actively attempting to kill them. This played on the back of their minds as the technicians put the suits on. The reality of the situation only hit them as they stepped into Baymax’s conn pod.

“This is it.” Anna said as she took her place in the pod. A male voice came over the radio

“Baymax, SpecOps Command. Comm check.”

“Command, Baymax. Hearing you loud and clear.” Elsa responded

“Roger Baymax, same here. Standby for drop.” Anna hated this bit. Freefall never played nice with the human body but it had a particularly bad effect on Anna initially. She was eventually able to cope with it but things were still hardly from ideal. To take her mind off things during the drop she would think about anything and this time her mind turned to the machine she was going to co-pilot. Baymax was different from the other Jaegers and the project director decided to make that abundantly clear through a distinctive bright red and blue color scheme. Red being the main color and the blue over any joints beneath the armor.

Anna was jolted back to reality as the drop ended and the conn pod made the connection with the body.

“Standby for neural handshake.” OLAF reported. As the Jaeger’s A.I. OLAF (OnLine intelligence and Action Framework) handled basic functions of the Jaeger and kept the various systems operating at ideal conditions in addition to providing audio feedback to the pilots about what is being deployed and filtering information from the various sensors so that the pilots only get the information that is required at that moment rather than just getting everything all the time.

Elsa had gotten used to drifing but initially it freaked her out as her philosophy of “Conceal, don’t feel” didn’t work when you share your mind with another person, but her doubts were erased as soon as she joined her mind with Anna’s for the first time. She considered herself lucky to have a sister like Anna who is so ready to accept anyone regardless of what they have or have not done. By the time that this deployment came around they had drifted with each other at least 25 times over the years in the simulator and the same hardware was used for that purpose in Baymax. However this time it felt different once the machine was connected. Rather than merely providing commands for the simulator they were sending commands to real hardware. They had done it before during testing but the last time that happened was over half a year ago and they had forgotten about how dramatic the increase in neural load is.

“Whoa, that’s more than I remember” Anna said

“Yeah, it’s easy to forget.” Elsa replied

“Baymax, Command. We’ve got reports of some kind of acid discharge from one of the Category 4’s codenamed Otachi. Exercise extreme caution when engaging.”

“Command, Baymax. What’s the status of the others?” Elsa asked

“Crimson Typhoon has been neutralized, Cherno Alpha has suffered heavy damage but is still going, Striker Eureka is moving in to assist Cherno.”

“Understood.” Elsa responded bleakly

“Whatever next?” Anna asked

“I don’t want to find o-“

“Hong Kong shatterdome has gone dark! Reports indicate some kind of EMP was deployed by the other Category 4 codenamed Leatherback.”

“What’s the status of Cherno and Striker?” Anna asked

“Cherno is neutralised, Striker is unknown.”

“Alright, we’ll get over there as soon as possible. OLAF, take us to the combat area.” Elsa commanded

“Acknowledged. Beginning rollout.” Baymax was inched out of the shatterdome by the massive Jaeger transporter. As soon as they were able to take flight wings extended from the sides of the Jaeger and several plasma engines ignited to send the Jaeger skyward.

“E.T.A – 2 minutes” OLAF reported.

“Baymax, Command. Hong Kong shatterdome has backup comms online, they confirm that an EMP was deployed which has disabled Striker Eureka. Gypsy Danger is being scrambled as we speak.”

“Command, Baymax. Understood.” Elsa responded.

“How should we do this?” Anna asked.

“Wait until we’re in sensor range and then go from there.”

“How long will that be?”

“Should be another 20 seconds or so.”

“Once we are in range, then what?”

“I was thinking we hit the more open one with the RPF, ensure the Kaiju is terminated, then handle the other one.”

“Command, Baymax. Is Gipsy online yet?”

“Baymax, Hong Kong. That’s affirmative. They are being bought in now.”

“Hong Kong, Gipsy. Who the hell is Baymax?” Raleigh asked

“Gypsy, Hong Kong. You are about to find out. Baymax, Hong Kong. You are cleared for entry, weapons free.”

“Hong Kong, Baymax. Roger, coming in hot.” Elsa reported.


	3. Smackdown

A large, red projectile slammed into Leatherback’s head. Immediately followed by a Jaeger travelling at extremely high speed, feet first. The Kaiju didn’t even know what had hit it.

“Kill confirmed.” OLAF reported as Baymax recovered the first projectile which restored its left hand.

“One down, one to go.” Elsa said

“Target acquired.” OLAF reported

“Baymax, Gipsy. Should we just go back in?” Mako asked

“Gipsy, Baymax. Stay out, we may need help dealing with Otachi.”

“Baymax, Gipsy. Understood.” Gipsy Danger was set down in the ocean alongside Baymax who was heading towards the disabled Striker Eureka.

“Need a lift boys?” Elsa asked through the external PA system as Baymax pulled up alongside the disabled Jaeger. A small cart came out of the side of the conn pod which went over to Striker on a telescopic boom similar to what a crane uses. Chuck and Herk got into the cart which then retracted itself back into the conn pod.

“Am I tripping?” Herk asked

“No.” Anna replied. “Strap yourselves in, we’ll deal with Otachi then get you back to base.” Striker’s pilots fastened themselves to seats that were built into the walls of the conn pod.

“Minor fracture detected.” OLAF reported as a splint came out of the wall near Herk. “Please apply the splint provided.”

“Uhh… thanks.” Herk took the splint and applied it.

“How’s your arm?” Elsa asked.

“A bit better now that I have this.”

“Good. This bit might get a bit rough so hang onto the handles in your seats.”

“And try to keep quiet.” Anna added. The two men did as instructed while Gipsy and Baymax walked towards Otachi. Elsa then remembered that the Kaiju have a hive mind.

“Gipsy, Baymax. Hold up.”

“Baymax, Gipsy. What’s going on?”

“This kaiju needs to be taken care of from a distance.” Baymax removed its left hand. “Can you hold this for us?”

“Uh, sure.” Gipsy took the hand.

“Great, thanks.” Elsa took aim and fired the railgun. The conn pod was jerked to the side. Otachi was dead before it even registered the sound of the shot being fired.

“Kill confirmed.” OLAF reported.

“Hong Kong, Baymax. Requesting pickup.”

“Baymax and Gipsy, Hong Kong. Pickup is on the way for you and Striker.”

“Hong Kong, Gipsy. Could you please tell us what just happened?” Raleigh asked.

“Gipsy, Baymax. We’ll explain back at base.”


	4. Home Plate

The three remaining Jaeger crews were in casual dress sitting at a table in the cafeteria after the longest debriefing following any Jaeger mission.

“Hopefully not all debriefings are not that long!” Anna remarked

“Thankfully they aren’t.” Raleigh said

“So Elsa, what’s the deal with you and Anna getting a Jaeger that makes ours look like an action figure?” Herk asked

“Well, it started about 25 years ago…"

* * *

 

A young Elsa and Anna were at play in a small town in Norway. They were both unaware of the feud that was brewing in the next room as a divorce between their parents became increasingly heated as more family members from both sides started joining in.

A particularly loud outburst got the attention of the two sisters who turned just in time to see the father storming into the room, grabbing Anna and dragging her out the door with him. To this day Elsa still remembers the desperate pleas from Anna to stay with her sister. Since that day nobody saw the father again.

13 painful years later Elsa saw the reports of the first attack on the news. She was still living at the house where Anna was taken but she was alone now. There was a knock at the door and Elsa went to answer it. She opened the door and there was a woman with red hair and multiple bruises standing there. She looked somewhat familiar, then understanding came as she was pulled into a sobbing embrace.

“Oh, thank god!” Anna cried.

* * *

 

“How did you get out of there?” Elsa asked

“It wasn’t easy. He kept me locked in a room and would only unlock the door so he can bring food in. After seeing the news I knew that I had to get out of there so I waited for him to unlock the door and I jumped on him. It was tough but I was able to get him down long enough for me to get out the door and run here.”

“So, where is he?”

“I have no id-“ there was another knock on the door.

“Hide. Now.” Elsa whispered. Anna didn’t need to be told twice. Elsa looked through the peephole and saw someone she knew all too well.

“I know you’re in there! Open this door before I kick it down!” He screamed. Elsa ran to the phone and dialled 112. A few minutes later sirens appeared in the distance getting closer by the second. That was when the father started trying to break the door down. Thankfully the police were able to have him in handcuffs before he could finish the job.

A few hours later the two sisters were back in the room where Anna was originally taken.

“We need to get out of the country.” Elsa said

“But, where can we go?”

“It doesn’t matter. Anywhere but here will suffice.”

After some discussion they decided to travel to the United States of America. They both didn’t have a passport but that didn’t matter. A holding cell is still safer than their house. Elsa bought the tickets and the two sisters made their way to the airport. Their first flight was a short domestic hop to Oslo international airport, where they were subsequently arrested for attempting travel without a passport.

They spend 9 months in holding cells around the city before they eventually agreed to be transferred to the United States as part of some kind of secret military programme that had sprung up in the wake of the attacks.

* * *

 

During their time as standby pilots Elsa and Anna had plenty of time to talk about everything that happened while they were separated. Due to the nature of their being forced apart they drew closer than any other Jaeger team and due to this strong bond their simulator performance was better than most primary pilot teams and the PPDC was seriously considering giving them their own Jaeger. But they knew that a special bond needed a special machine…

“And that’s about everything.” Elsa finished. The cafeteria was completely silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait between updates and the rather short chapter. I knew that I had to get some more exposition out of the way and I decided that I may as well deal with it sooner rather than later. I don't like doing exposition but sometimes it absolutely has to be done.


End file.
